In the next generation of wideband cellular mobile communication system (IMT-advanced), the base station (eNB)-centric communication mode has been hindered by the low utilization efficiency of spectrum resources. In view of this, such D2D device communication has been proposed at present that devices communicate directly with each other over reused resources in a cell to thereby improve the overall performance of the system. However in the existing D2D device communication technologies, typically a base station notifies only two communication devices for D2D communication that they are allowed to perform D2D communication, upon determining that the two communication devices can perform D2D communication with each other, but the initiating device may not know information about the target device (e.g., channel information, etc., of the target device), thus degrading the efficiency of subsequent D2D paging.
Thus there is a need of a wireless communication device and method, which can improve the efficiency of D2D paging and thus the efficiency of D2D communication.